Something About Her
by LoquaciousStar
Summary: Kristoff is attending his first ball. What could possibly go wrong? Warning: Major fluff ahead.
1. The Fitting

**A/N: Set a bit after the movie's end. Enjoy :)**

Kristoff was standing none too comfortably on a pedestal while the "highly trained" tailor repeatedly stabbed his ankles, claiming to be hemming his pants. "At this point, the pants will be too stained with my blood to be good for anything," Kristoff mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" the tailor asked, standing up straight.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Kristoff answered, a forced smile gracing his face. The tailor returned to stabbing him with pins and Kristoff returned the grumpy look to his face.

"Kristoff!" A bright voice yelled from the hall. "Kristoff, Kristoff, Kristoff!" The man in question turned his head and watched as Anna flew past the door of the room. There was a loud thud followed by the sound of something shattering. Then the cheery girl darted into the room containing the tailor and Kristoff. "Kristoff, I was looking everywhere for…you…" Anna let her voice trail off and stood, mouth agape. Kristoff had turned to look at her, and him in a full formal suit had thoroughly distracted her. "Woah."

Kristoff threw a grin the blond's way. "Like what you see?" he asked teasingly.

This snapped Anna out of her trance. "No, of course not!" she stammered. "Well, I mean, yes, you are great to look at-I mean you look great! Not that you don't normally look great, but you know how when someone's in something different and-"

"Anna, it's fine, I understand!" Kristoff cut her rambling off, chuckling. Anna averted her eyes and played with her hands, looking helplessly awkward and adorable. Kristoff decided to save her. "Why were you looking for me?"

"Oh, yeah!" Anna brightened up, smiling once more. "I…don't remember." Her smile was replaced by pursed lips and her eyebrows crinkled, desperately trying to recall what had been so important. Honestly, it was a miracle she could remember that she was supposed to be finding Kristoff, with all the things she'd been distracted by on her mission. There were just so many people in the castle these days! She'd met a five new people today alone. It was amazing, and Anna was thrilled, but it could all be a bit overwhelming at times. "I think…no it wasn't that…um, maybe…wait, Elsa already took care of that…" She let out a sigh. "I guess I'll have to go ask Elsa." Stealing one last wide-eyed glance at Kristoff, Anna spun on her heel and shot out of the room.

Kristoff smiled to himself. Suddenly, the ordeal of getting his suit fitted seemed worth it.


	2. Forgotten Tasks and Frozen Forks

Whew, that had been weird! Anna stood back to the wall, half giggling. Ah well, she better find Elsa and figure out what she was supposed to have already accomplished.

This ball had Anna running in circles and Elsa freezing random objects. Elsa was trying her hardest not to, Anna knew that, but it was sort of frightening some of the guests. That's why it was so important that Anna try her hardest to ease Elsa's burden! This was Elsa's first ball as queen, shouldn't she be having a bit of fun planning it? And it's not like Anna minded running in circles. She was meeting so many new people! The ball was still a few days away, and yet the guests were already arriving by the carriage-ful. To Anna, it was absolutely wonderful! To Elsa, it was all a bit…stressful, to say the least.

"Elsa!" Anna cried as she finally spotted her sister, surrounded by little cakes and people with official-looking papers.

"Anna," Elsa up at Anna. "Did figure out where the ice Kristoff brought is? The sculptor really needs to begin carving it."

"Oh," Anna let out softly. "Erm, he said…he said you couldn't…couldn't carve the ice yet! He said, um, that he's keeping it on the mountain to, um, keep it frozen until the ball!" Anna looked somewhat pleased with herself.

Elsa sighed and shook her head. "Alright, then. I need you to run down to the florist and pick okay the final flower arrangements."

Anna put her hand to her head in a sort of salute. "Aye, aye, sir!" she called and dashed out of the hall.

Elsa watched her sister leave and then pinched the bridge of her nose. Keeping her eyes shut, she asked one of the servants, "Could you please find Kristoff and ask him directions to the ice?"

"Of course, your highness, right away."

Elsa took a deep breath and turned back to the cakes she was to be tasting, only to realize she'd thoroughly frozen her fork. It looked like this was going to be another long day.


	3. A Trip Into Town

**A/N: Question: Do you all like the more frequent updates with shorter chapters, or should I update less but give you more words-per-update? I don't know if these short little chapters are annoying or not…**

Kristoff was finally out of that horrid fitting, thank all things good. He and Sven were making their usual rounds, booking it to make up for lost time. In reality, he could go at his normal pace, but that would mean getting back to the castle well after dark, and that would mean less time with Anna…hang on what? What had caused that thought? And why the heck was he blushing? Geez, it was like he could hear her humming some mindless tune right behind him.

Sven snorted at something over Kristoff's shoulder, so he turned around to see her. Anna was skipping along, humming loudly and sometimes singing a few words. She was in her own little world, perfectly content.

With the blush still fresh on his face, Kristoff decided not to disrupt her harmony. He watched as she entered the florist's shop. "Alright Kristoff, you're being a little creepy," he said in his Sven voice, interpreting the animal's deadpan stare. "Hey, I didn't want to bother her!" this time, his voice his own. The staring continued between the two in silence. "Do you wanna see what she's doing?" At this, Sven perked up and neighed happily. "Alright, but let's keep this…inconspicuous."

The pair walked as casually as they could over to the florist and stopped near the door, concealing themselves behind a tall viney, flowery plant.

The shop was bursting with just about every flower imaginable. Anna was standing near the counter, peering about, when the shopkeeper came from the back carrying a rose and baby breath centerpiece.

"Here's one of the centerpieces," the florist said in a pleasant, mellow tone. Placing the flowers in front of Anna, who was very obviously not paying any attention. He brought out some papers and a pen from below the counter. "Now, all I need is your signature here and-"

"Oh!" Anna exclaimed, cutting him off. "What are those?" She skipped over to a vase full of vibrant yellow buds.

"Those are daffodils, your highness. I just got them in from a neighboring country."

"They're so bright…" she marveled, twirling one between her fingers. "Is there any way you could add some of these to the centerpieces?"

The florist looked a smidge uncomfortable. "Her highness was quite sure of her order when she placed it. And the centerpieces have, for the most part, already been made, we just need a royal signature to finalize it all." Anna's face fell a bit and the florist's face softened. "Hey, now. How about you take that flower with you?"

Anna's face absolutely lit up. "Really? Thank you so much!"

"It's my pleasure, your highness. Now if you'll just sign here…"

Kristoff motioned for Sven to follow him back to the sled. The reindeer nudged his shoulder playfully. "Hey, stop that, you goof."

The pair were just about to resume their deliveries when Anna walked out of the shop and spotted them immediately. "Kristoff!"

He held up his hand and Sven neighed. "Hey, Anna. What're you doing?" Sven gave him the flattest look ever, which Kristoff chose to ignore.

"Oh, just helping Elsa with the flowers for the ball," she said, shrugging. "Look, the florist gave me a daffodil!" She held the flower up to duo. "Isn't is so pretty and bright? Like the sun, but in flower form!"

Kristoff let a small smile form on his face as he watched her beaming as she held the flower to Sven's nose for him to smell (and attempt to eat). After a moment or two, Anna's attention was redirected to the ice cutter. Who was currently staring at her.

"Erm, Kristoff? Hel-lo in there?" She waved her hand in front of his face.

"Uh, um, yo-uh, the-the flower, it really is g-gorgeous, isn't it?" Kristoff chuckled awkwardly as Anna scrutinized him. "Anyways, do you want a ride back to the castle?" he questioned, gesturing to his sleigh.

"Sure, why not? But let's go fast!"

"Are you kidding? This baby's brand new! I'm not going any faster than Sven's trot."

Anna crinkled her nose at this and stuck out her tongue at him. He stuck his tongue out right back, a little relieved they'd returned to their typical banter. Honestly, he didn't know what had come over him.


	4. Trolls!

The sun streamed clear and warm through the window and pooled over Anna's body. She mumbled something and threw her arm over her eyes. Something crashed to the floor and there were some muffled voices. "No, don't wake me yet…" Anna grumbled. "It's not even morning…" There was scratching on the hardwood floor, and another crash, louder this time. "I'm awake!" Anna cried, bolting up. She yawned and forced her eyes open, blinking benignly. "Wasn't there a-" A third crash confirmed her suspicion and got her on her feet and blearily looking about her.

She peered into her closet. The sight presented to her quickly brought her to her senses in a flash.

Her closet appeared to have been accosted by…boulders? "Wha-?" Anna walked in, mouth agape.

Bulda tentatively unrolled herself. "Oh, Anna, deary, it's you! Everyone, false alarm!" All the trolls followed suit.

The room was filled with cries of "Anna!" and "Your hair's normal!" and "Has Kristoff popped the question yet?"

Anna laughed. "Woah, woah, woah! What are you all doing here?"

"We're looking for Kristoff!" Bulda cried.

"Yeah," someone else chimed. "Except we got lost!"

"And then we got lost again!"

"And again!"

"And then we kept running into people-"

"And kept having to turn into rocks!"

"Though we made it to the castle!"

"But there were so many more people-"

"So we sought sanctuary in here-"

"And found you!"

Everyone clamored around the blond, who chuckled heartily. "Well, I guess I could take you to Kristoff. Just give me a second to get dressed."

"Alright, dear, go right ahead." Anna smiled. The trolls looked at her expectantly. The smile drooped a bit and Anna laughed uncomfortably. A few of the trolls blinked.

"Ah, could I maybe get some privacy?" Anna questioned, feeling extraordinarily awkward..

"What's the issue, dear?" Bulda said. "We've all seen Kristoff totally-"

"Okay, out!" Anna yelled and pushed the group out and shut the door tight.

After Anna had properly prepared herself, she exited the closet to find the trolls destroying her room. "Hey," she hollered, eyes squeezed shut.

All the trolls froze and peered at her with their large glassy eyes. Anna signed. "Alright, I'm going to find Kristoff and bring him here. It's probably best if you all stay in this room." Anna turned to leave, but stopped just before she reached the door. "And PLEASE don't totally wreck my room!"

"Of course, dear, what do you think we are, savages?"


	5. Stumbling Around

"Kristoff!" Anna bellowed, skidding around a corner. "Kristoff, Kristoff, Kristoff!" Anna tripped over a curtain but continued running. "Funny, it feels as if I've done this before…" Anna muttered to herself. She caught sight of a white braid. "Elsa!" The queen looked up from the leather-bound journal she'd been consulting.

"Good morning, Anna. You're up early."

Anna batted her bangs out of her eyes. "Oh, yeah, I am. Anyway, have you seen Kristoff?"

"Not since he left at sun-up on his ice deliveries. Why?"

"Oh." The thought of attemping to explain the trolls to her sister brought a small smile to her face. "No reason."

"Uh-huh." Elsa stared calmly at Anna, eyebrows arched elegantly.

Anna felt her face heat up. "Wh-what's that look for?"

"No reason," the queen repied, reciprocating her sister's earlier answer. Elsa finally broke eye contact to consult her silver watch. "I'm sorry, Anna, but I've got to run. I have to meet the Duke of Magnolia; he should be arriving any minute now."

"Okay, then, thanks." Anna scurried off and left Elsa with a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"She's known this one two weeks now. Surely, a marriage is in the works," Elsa murmured wryly, giggling. She grimaced as she looked at her watch again and hurried on her way.

* * *

"Where is he?" Anna mumbled, jogging along. "Ah hah!" she cried as she spotted the blond in question. "Kristoff!" Anna dashed over. Kristoff turned around just in time to see Anna trip over the leg of an end table and barrel into him.

Anna growned. She'd fallen again? But her landing had been odd. Her face was against something curved, leathery, and slightly…warm? Anna opened her eyes to see two arms, and only one was hers. Her gaze went up the arm and ended up nose-to-nose with a wide-eyed Kristoff.

"Ack!" Anna attempted to right herself, only to stumble around a bit. Kristoff caught her in one arm, effectively stopping her struggle, and sat up using the other, Anna sliding into his lap. He stood up, still holding her, and Anna grabbed his shirt to steady herself. He gently set her on the ground, and then smirked.

Anna, feeling extraordinarily uncomfortable, chucked awkwardly and took a step back, only to trip over the same table once more. Kristoff's arm shot out and caught her around the middle before she could totally fall on her face. He righted her quickly, and then the pair stood there for a second, both staring at each other. If Anna's face hadn't been red before, it sure was now.

Kristoff broke the silence. "Umm, were you looking for me?"

"Oh, um, yes-yes! I was looking for you because…because…oh yeah! I found rocks-in my closet-this morning, but they weren't really rocks. They- the trolls-unrolled and were in my underwear and-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Kristoff yelled. The trolls are here? In the castle?" His smile grew wider. "Where are they?"

"Th-they're in my room…"

"Great! Let's go!" Kristoff grabbed her arm and rushed off towards her room. Anna stumbled again, causing Kristoff's hand to slide down her arm into her small hand, pulling her upright. His grip tightened and Anna's blush deepened.

"I haven't even had breakfast yet…"

Kristoff, not missing a stride, turned to look at her. "Did you say something?"

The look of child-like joy on his face made the complaint die in Anna's throat. "Nope, nothing," she answered, giggling to herself.

**A/N: …so. That was WAY more fluff than I originally intended. Whoops.**


	6. Confusion in the Corridor

"Whew." Anna let out a sigh, leaning against her bedroom door next to Kristoff. They had just talked to the trolls, and now Anna was exhausted. They had all been overjoyed to reunite with Kristoff, which had been rather adorable in Anna's opinion, but then the conversation had turned to her-and Kristoff-together-and, well, things had gotten a bit out of hand. The trolls had wanted to stay a few more days to visit with Kristoff and Sven, so Anna had agreed to house them in her room-at least, what was left of it.

"Hey," Kristoff said softly, staring at the ceiling. Anna turned her head toward him. "Thanks for doing this. Letting them stay, that is." Kristoff's eyes met hers. "It means…a lot. They're…well, they're the only family I've got."

A smile tugged at Anna's mouth. "Oh, it's nothing. Who really needs a tidy bedroom, anyway?" Anna twisted her hands together, looking at them. "And…I know it's not much…but-if you want-I…I could be in your family, too." At this, Kristoff started a bit, and Anna flushed bright red as she waved her hands around frantically. "I-I didn't mean-what I meant was-um, I'm trying to say that a bigger family is better and after everything you've done for me, for Arendelle! I owe you a lot and I just want you to know you can rely on me, too." Anna's voice trailed off as her gaze locked on Kristoff's once more.

It was as if time was slowing down, just for them. Anna was painfully aware of her chest moving with every breath she took and of the narrowing distance between her and Kristoff. Her heartbeat quickened. There were only a few inches between their lips. Anna's eye's fluttered shut as-

"Hey, guys!" The pair jolted apart from each other as if shot by electricity, staring wide-eyed and slightly petrified at the approaching snowman.

"H-hi, Olaf!" Anna squeaked, her voice an octave too high.

"Anna, Sven," the snowman grinned, nodding to each of them in turn.

Anna cleared her throat. "What-what are you doing down here, Olaf?"

"Looking for you."

"Why were you looking for me?"

"Elsa sent me!"

"Why did she send you?"

"She needs your help!"

"With what?"

"I…don't remember." The snowman scratched his head, eyebrows furrowed.

"Will you take me to her?"

Olaf shot up in a sort of salute. "Of course." Her deadpanned, then giggled and grabbed her hand. "Bye, Sven!" He cried, waving his free stick at Kristoff.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" Anna hollered over her shoulder, as the snowman had already pulled her halfway down the hall.

"Okay," he called after her. He watched the pair until they turned the corner, and then promptly sank down against Anna's door. He pulled his hat off and twisted it in his hands. "Oh, god," he muttered to himself. "What just happened?"


	7. Reindeer Know Best

"Sven!" Kristoff hollered as he pushed the barn door open. "Where are you, buddy?" The reindeer in question came bounding out of the shadows. "Hey, there." Kristoff pulled a carrot out of his pocket and offered it. Sven chowed it down in a flash, and then looked at Kristoff expectantly. "Sorry, bud, I don't have any more." The reindeer snorted derisively and turned away. Kristoff scratched Sven's flank, making him neigh happily. Kristoff's hand dropped to his side, and he sighed. Sven nudged his shoulder, his eyes full of questions.

"I'm alright…I think." Sven continued to stare until he continued. "It's just…it's Anna." Sven neighed cheerily at her name. "I don't know anymore, Sven. I mean, it's always been just you and me, and that was great. We never got mad at each other." Kristoff resumed scratching the reindeer's flank. "But she's…she's different. I can't put my finger on it. There's just...something about her. Something that makes her really important to me." Kristoff sighed. "What if I mess everything up?"

Sven snorted again and shook his head. "I know everything's great now, but…" Sven neighed loudly to silence Kristoff. The pair gazed at each other for a minute or so. The Kristoff grinned. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Why are you so smart?" The reindeer seemed to almost smile.

Just outside the barn doors, Elsa smiled to herself. She began to walk toward the castle once more. "Honestly," she murmured to herself. "He's as dense as she is. I guess that's what makes them such a great match."

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's super short, but hey, the next chapter will be long, I swear!**


	8. A Night to Remember

Anna felt something being placed on her bed. "Go away…" she muttered, not opening her eyes. Something else was set on her bed. "Nooo…" It felt like another thing was thrown on her bed, and it bounced once before coming to rest near her hip.

Now there was something on her feet. Something heavy and very, very solid. Anna groaned. Another thing was now resting on her thighs. Anna squeezed her eyes shut. Then something fell hard on her abdomen, causing Anna to grunt and open her eyes.

She was face to face with a troll. Anna looked around the one on her stomach to see seven more on her bed and her.

"Get off me," Anna grumbled blearily.

"But, dear," Bulda said soothingly from her place near Anna's shoulder. "Today's the ball."

"The ball…" Anna repeated as the words sunk in. "The ball!" Anna exclaimed. She tried to jump up, but she was still pinned down by trolls. She lifted the hefty trolls off her one at a time, her grunts of exertion mixed with the excited chatter of the trolls. Finally free, she scurried to her closet and grabbed her gown off its hanger.

Anna ran back into the room and threw the gown over her bed and a few trolls. "Hey," she asked, half-yelling over the din. "What hairstyle would match this dress?"

The trolls all got very quiet and crowded around her gown. Then they huddled together and spoke to each other in hushed tones. After about a minute, they turned to face Anna.

"Don't worry, dear," Bulda said as the rest of the trolls pushed the unsuspecting princess onto a stool. "We'll take care of everything."

* * *

The hours had flown by for Anna as the trolls did her hair and makeup. It seemed like merely minutes later she was standing in her ball gown in front of a mirror, marveling at the job the trolls had done.

Bulda interrupted Anna's gaping. "Well, what do you think?"

"It's…it's…it's amazing!" Anna sputtered, flinging her arms around the closest trolls. "Thank you so much!" Anna straightened up and looked at the clock on the wall. "Eek! I have to meet Elsa!" She hopped around, pulling on her shoes. "Thanks again!" she called just before she shut the door behind her.

Anna didn't slow until she was standing before the patterned white door. Anna raised her hand and took a deep breath. Even though everything was going great between her and her sister, knocking on her door still intimidated Anna. Nevertheless, Anna forced her usual knock.

_Knock knock-knock-knock knock._

"Elsa?" Anna called out questioningly.

"Come in."

Anna pushed the door open and peeked inside. "Oh, Elsa!" she exclaimed. "You look amazing!"

Elsa was wearing a gown, dark blue like the sea after a storm. It was quarter-sleeved and left her shoulders exposed. It flared out like a standard ball gown at her waist, and trails of tiny crystals crept up the skirt, curling like blasts of snow. Elsa was more comfortable in her usual ice-dress, but she had thought it best that she wore more traditional garb, so as to appear a bit less intimidating. Her hair was done in the same way she'd worn to her coronation, but with a few crystal embellishments.

Elsa smiled at the complement, giving Anna a gentle hug. "But as usual, you look even better."

At this Anna giggled and grabbed Elsa's hand. "Aren't we almost late?" Anna asked, gesturing to the clock. "Come on!" And with that, Anna was hauling Elsa through the halls toward the ballroom.

* * *

Kristoff was lingering near the table of appetizers, feeling very uncomfortable. Everyone at the ball seemed to at least be acquainted with each other, that is, everyone but him.

Trumpets sounded a fanfare, and all quieted and turned to look at the ballroom's main entrance. Then a stout man at the door began speaking. "Announcing their royal highnesses, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna!" The two walked side-by-side into the room, causing Kristoff's jaw to drop.

She was radiant. She was wearing a relatively plain pine-green gown that hugged her petite frame and flared out just below her hips. Her hair was done up with thin white ribbon that matched her gloves. There was something else, though. Something about her that Kristoff couldn't put his finger on that just made her glow.

Everyone had resumed what they'd been doing, which snapped Kristoff out of his daze. He wanted to rush to her, sweep her up, and run, but he knew he couldn't do that. He could hardly even see her anymore, for she and Elsa were surrounded by a crowd of people. Kristoff let his gaze linger on her face for a split second longer and then turned back to his only friend: the food. He was stuffing a particularly large pastry into his mouth when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned, mouth full, to her.

At the sight of Kristoff's chipmunk cheeks, Anna burst out laughing. Kristoff forced the dessert down his throat as Anna clutched her sides. "I'm sorry," she breathed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed." She wiped her eyes, forcing down the giggles. However, her glee still evident in the wide smile she wore.

Kristoff smiled back at her. "Hey, what are you doing over here? Don't you have some visiting prince to dance with?" He picked up a glass of punch and tried to wet his now dry mouth.

"Well, I do eventually have to dance with some of the guests," At this Anna pulled a face, "but I wanted my first dance to be with you!"

Kristoff nearly choked on his punch. He stared down at the beaming princess before him, and his neck heated up. He cleared his throat and extended his hand. "Alright, then. Can I have this dance?"

With a giggle, Anna eagerly grabbed his hand and the pair headed to the dance floor.

"Oh, wait!" Kristoff cried and plunged his hand into his pocket. He pulled out a slightly crushed yellow flower. "It's a daffodil." He held it out. "For you."

Anna's smile grew wider as she gently picked the flower off Kristoff's hand and smelled it before tucking it into her hair. Kristoff watched her, a small smile on his face.

"Now," Kristoff said, "shall we dance?"

* * *

Elsa leaned back into her throne. She had finally managed to convince the pushy male guests that she would not be dancing, so now she was being left alone, which is what she'd wanted. She surveyed the ballroom and admired her handiwork. In her opinion, this ball was a success and almost worth all the stress. She watched Anna and Kristoff dancing-or rather, Anna leading Kristoff around with no order to their movements. They'd disrupted a few of the other couples, but no one seemed to really mind. For Elsa, it almost felt…bittersweet.

"Ahem," came a voice from next to Elsa. The queen turned to find Olaf, in a little tuxedo jacket and tie. "May I have this dance?" he asked with a grin and a flourish.

Elsa's eyes widened. Her gut told her to reject him like she had the others, but…oh, why not? "How could I refuse?" She stood and tilted her head to one side. "Just one thing first." Elsa put her hands together and directed her magic at Olaf, causing bottom half to stretch up about a foot. The snowman offered his hand and Elsa took it, unable to contain her smile. Anna was happy, Elsa had friends who loved her...all was right in Arandelle.


End file.
